1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the disclosure provided herein relate to displaying a menu, and more particularly, to a display apparatus displaying an image at a variety of aspect ratios and a method for displaying a menu applied to the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Continuous development of technologies has enabled content to be provided through a variety of display devices, and images to be provided with a variety of aspect ratios.
For example, a movie may be provided at an aspect ratio of 21:9, a Digital Versatile Disc (DVD) image may be provided at 16:9, and a television (TV) image may be provided at 4:3. To display images in various aspect ratios, widescreen TVs are available.
As TVs are provided with wide displays, a TV may be enabled to divide the screen according to use. However, it is still difficult to control two or more different screens with one remote controller.
Accordingly, it is necessary to enable control of all the divided areas on the screen with one remote controller to improve user convenience. Therefore, a method is necessary, which can enable users to control divided screens with only one remote controller.